


Be My Forever

by obsessive-fics (xoPrincessKayxo)



Series: PFF Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, unrealistically easy house renovation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/obsessive-fics
Summary: Dan and Phil renovate a house and finally get their forever home (and a dog).





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill the "forever home" square on my fic fest bingo card 
> 
> It's also maybe the most self indulgent fic I've ever written? So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (Title from Christina Perri song of the same name)

“This is it?” Dan asked, looking around the house in disbelief. Their real estate agent had told them it was a bit of a fixer upper, but that it had a ton of potential. And then he’d introduced them to their contractor, Hilary who’d completely wowed them with her design ideas, so they’d bought the house sight unseen, and Dan was already starting to regret everything.

“You’re not seeing the potential! It’s a blank canvas, we can do whatever we want with it,” Phil replied, gesturing around to the empty house. Dan looked down at the greying white carpet, unconvinced.

“It’s a shithole,” he pointed out.

“Well that’s why we have Hilary. Remember all those designs she showed us? Lots of natural light, hardwood floors, plants everywhere…” Phil trailed off, gesturing around the house.

“I remember. I just don’t see how we’re going to get any of that here,” Dan answered, walking further into the house. It was a huge house, but all of the decor and furniture were so dated, it felt dark and smaller than it was, and there was carpet _everywhere_.

“You’ll see soon enough. Now, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going help with demo?” Hilary asked from behind them. They turned to see Hilary standing in jeans and a flannel, holding three almost comically large hammers. She was wearing a tool belt, and had a pair of goggles in her other hand.

“We did say this part would be fun,” Phil pointed out taking a hammer. Dan sighed, taking one too.

“Let’s get to it then.”

They started in the kitchen pulling out draws, and knocking down cabinets. Hilary had explained that the kitchen would need a full gut, and that they were going to knock down the wall separating it from the living room, add an island, all new appliances, and hardwood floors that would carry through the rest of the house. None of the walls were low bearing, so they’d been able to knock them down, giving them on open concept main floor. It was kind of hard to picture now, standing in the middle of all this debris, but according to Hilary, in eight weeks, they’d have their dream home.

“And then maybe we can go back to the shelter, see if Max is still there,” Phil had said during their first meeting with Hilary. She’d gone to grab the spreadsheet with the cost of the house plus the renovation on it, but they were already pretty sure they were doing this. Max was a Corgi they’d been visiting every week at a shelter a few blocks from their flat. The owner told them Max was very fond of them, and always looked forward to their visits. Still, Dan hadn’t thought it was a good idea to take on house hunting and training a new pet at the same time. He practically had to drag Phil away every time they came to visit. Okay, he kind of had to drag himself away too.

Now here they were, four weeks later, standing in a house that was basically just a frame. Dan had to admit, once the walls were taken down, the house did feel a lot brighter. Still, that was the last time he let himself be talked into a renovation project. He said as much to Phil, but as always, his boyfriend was as unwaveringly positive as ever.

“Think about it this way- this is the last time we’ll ever have to go through this. A few weeks from now, we’ll be sitting in our beautiful new house, taking videos of our new dog, and you’ll wonder why you ever doubted in the first place,” Phil said, swinging his hammer at one of the cabinets, and dropping it straight through instead. “Oops.”

“Or I’ll be sitting in a hospital because you managed to impale yourself on something,” Dan replied, picking the hammer up, and handing it back to him.

“Will you bring Max to visit?” Phil asked, taking the hammer, and hoisting it over his shoulder.

“Of course. But first, let’s try not to injure ourselves before our house is finished?”

“Our house. This is our house,” Phil said, looking completely amazed, and Dan realized the reality of the situation hadn’t fully hit them yet. This was _their house,_ their forever home, the thing they’d been planning for and looking forward to for years.

“This is our house,” Dan repeated with a surprised laugh. They’d done it, they’d actually bought a house, and they were gonna spend the rest of their lives there- with a dog, and maybe even kids one day. It was _their house._

“Yes, and we’re all very happy for you. But either you get back to work, or you go home,” Hilary broke in, shattering the moment.

“Right, sorry,” they told her, and she rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Come on, help us finish the demo on the kitchen and then you can go home and bask in your happiness,” she replied, and they nodded, getting back to work.

They spent the next three weeks helping with demo, picking out backsplash and cabinets for the kitchen, choosing furniture and shower tiles and wood for the flooring- they did all they could do to help the process, but eventually Hilary banned them from the house.

“I know what your vision is, and I’m going to deliver. But you can’t keep stopping by everyday,” she told them after they’d stopped by unannounced for the third time that week.

“I just had an idea about how the living room is being set up-” Phil started to say, but Hilary held a hand up.

“There is one week left in this renovation. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” she asked, and Dan knew it was going to be nothing but a week of them sitting around and worrying, wondering what the house was going to look like.

“You’ve literally done all you can. You picked out every single detail. And we’ve already had to go in and double the amount of windows halfway through because you two decided there wasn’t enough natural light. Just please, for the love of God, let me do my job,” Hilary asked, clasping her hands together pleadingly, and they (reluctantly) agreed. 

A week later, it was finally time. After a very long discussion, they’d decided they would foster Max for a week to see if he took to the new house, and if he did, they would finalize the adoption. They stood in the front yard, Dan holding Max’s leash in one hand, and Phil’s hand in the other.

“This is it,” he said, looking up at the house. The house was made of stone, and they could see all the floor to ceiling windows in the living room from where they were standing.

“Are you ready?” Phil asked, looking over at him.

“I didn’t think we’d ever get here. This is it- the forever home. It’s finished,” Dan answered, looking back.

“It’s finished. Should I carry you over the threshold?”

“Absolutely not. You managed not to get injured during the renovation, we’re not risking it now,” Dan replied, and they both laughed.

“Okay okay. I’ll carry Max then,” Phil said, reaching down to scoop Max up, who then immediately started to lick his face. Dan got out his phone as fast as possible and took a picture. They’d have to frame that one, he thought looking at it. It came out pretty good.

"Let’s go,” Phil said, nodding seriously, and they headed inside.

The house was perfect. It was everything they’d ever dreamed of- lots of natural light coming in through the windows, hardwood floors, a fireplace in the living room, a good array of houseplants scattered throughout the main floor, and the most beautiful kitchen Dan had ever seen.

“See? I told you the subway tile would work,” Phil said proudly, and Dan suddenly became aware that this was real, this was happening right now. They’d actually done it, they were standing in their forever home, and it was everything they’d dreamed of. He turned around and kissed Phil deeply, who laughed, surprised, before melting into it.

“So I take it you’re satisfied then?” Hilary asked, causing them to jump apart.

“We love it,” Phil told her sincerely once they recovered from the shock.

“Thank you so much for this,” Dan added, and Hilary smiled.

“Of course. It was lovely working with you even though you were a huge pain sometimes,” she told them, and they laughed.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Well I’m gonna get going, but you two enjoy your new home, okay?” Hilary told them, and they thanked her one last time before walking her to the door.

Later that night, they were settled in bed on their respective laptops, still in shock that this was actually their house, when Max jumped up onto the bed.

“We can’t let the dog sleep on the bed,” Dan said, but Phil had already put his laptop down so Max could crawl into his lap.

“But he missed us! It’s just for tonight,” Phil replied, and it definitely wasn’t just going to be for tonight, but if there was one thing Dan would never be good at, it was saying no to Phil.

“It’s encouraging a bad habit is what it is, isn’t it Max?” Dan cooed, leaning over to pet Max, who licked his face happily.

“So he can stay?”

“Fine, he can stay. But this means it’s your turn to walk him.”

“Deal,” Phil said, and they spent the rest of the night taking videos of each other playing with Max. Finding the right house had been difficult to say the least, and renovating it had been a long and frustrating process, but laying there that night, Max curled up in between them, it all felt worth it. Forever started now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed 
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](https://obsessive-fics.tumblr.com/post/179115513921/title-be-my-forever-rating-t-summary-dan-and)


End file.
